Fences contribute to the overall appeal of a property. Various types of fences are presently in use, including concrete, picket fences made of wood or vinyl materials, bricks, wires, and the like. Fences made of natural or indigenous materials are also presently in use, such as fences made of bamboos. These fences that are made of natural or indigenous materials may be appealing, as they may bring about a message of being environmentally conscious, earthy, or green. Because the natural or indigenous materials may not be as durable as metal or concrete fences, it is desirable to have fence apparatus and methods that utilize natural or indigenous materials in a manner where their ability to withstand the test of time and damaging elements or weather is improved.